Los Simuladores
by Sanae Weasley
Summary: Ron y Harry quieren conquistar a sus chicas, pero, ¿que pasaria si estos reciben la ayuda de unos extraños chicos de hogwarts que se hacen llamar los simuladores? RHr  HG    ¡mi primer fic!  lean...¡
1. Chapter 1

Los simuladores

Estaban sentados mirando el cielo… nada podría interrumpir eso tan hermoso… su cabello castaño y ondulado caía por sus hombros , y eso, le fascinaba

Todo le gustaba de ella… todo incluso su nombre… hermione… de pronto ella comenzó a acercarse lentamente… iba llegando a sus labios cuando de pronto…

RIIIIIIING¡…RIIIING¡¡¡….RIIIIIIING¡¡

_Maldito despertador…- _pensó para sus adentros. Acto seguido, se levanto de la cama y comenzó a vestirse

Ya despierta Harry…- dijo algo molesto, no le había encantado del todo despertar de esa forma….y en ese momento

Yo ya estoy despierto, no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche… -el chico estaba tendido sobre su cama, boca arriba con las manos bajo su cabeza…- lo estuve pensando ron, y creo que tienes razón…

Que¿te le vas a declarar a Ginny?, no seas idiota Harry

Que te sucede ron? Se supone que eres mi amigo ¡deberías animarme no opacarme!

¿Que no te das cuenta Harry¡que harás si te rechaza¡te morirías!- ron había dejado de vestirse… sus evidentes celos de hermano , comenzaban a surtir efecto

¡PUES QUIERO ARRIESGARME¡TU HERMANA VALE LA PENA¿NO LO CREES?- Harry se había puesto de pie, y ahora miraba desafiante a ron

Jajajaja, nos sale muy bien no crees?

Jejeje… si nos vieran las chicas… ¡nos matan!…jajaja - ambos rieron, hace días practicaban esa rutina, para algún dia, atreverse y hacer esta escena frente a Ginny, y que ella por fin se diera cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de Harry

Harry… en serio lo estuviste pensando¿Le vas a decir a Ginny? - ron estaba preocupado… su hermana era muy linda, pero tenia su carácter…. Y QUE carácter

Pues… si… un poco, me a dado vueltas una idea que no se si funcione… es que quiero acabar con esto… pero YA¡ .. quiero hacer esto bien, no quiero apresurarme demasiado y embarrarlo a última hora… a veces tu hermana me asusta un poco…. Es muy variable… y…yo la quiero… no…yo la amo… pero

¡Ya cállate Harry! - ron estaba mareado- si tanto la quieres ¡díselo!

Pero como…

No lo se…cuando neville se lo quiso decir a luna…llamo a unos chicos de hogwarts que se hacen llamar "los simuladores", simula escenas y discretamente te ayudan con tus problemas…

Por favor ron… no creerás en eso o si?

Pues… ahora neville anda de novio con luna…eso para mi basta…y…ejem…yo…yo….yo creo que… que les voy a pedir ayuda con herms…

Herms? Desde cuando le dices herms?

No lo se…. Solo me nació…jajaja- ron siguió vistiéndose

Pues… habrá que probar ¿no?

Si… yo creo que si… ahora vístete y vamos

Con neville?

No¡ a desayunar tonto¡¡¡ luego iremos con neville... ahora me muero de hambre …

Los hicos bajaron las escaleras…y desayunaron tranquilamente… no habían visto a las chicas y eso les extraño… ¿Qué sucedia?

Bien.. ya comimos, ahora vamos con neville…

Pero Harry¿Dónde esta hermione y Ginny?

Eso ahora no importa… nos favorece que no estén…

Bien… vamos con neville…- los chicos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la sala común…

Neville ¡por aquí!- longbottom se dio vuelta y saludo a los chicos…

Hola ron ¡hola Harry¿que hacen?

Nada…. Solo queríamos hablar contigo…

Sip… queríamos hablar contigo- Ron se veía nervioso

Lo que sucede es que queríamos habla sobre eso… de los de los simuladores- dijo Harry bien bajito

Si… eso de los simuladores…-ron se sobaba las manos y miraba en todas direcciones…

Queríamos ver si nos podían ayudar con un problema…

Eso… con un problema- neville y Harry se voltearon y al unísono dijeron

RON¡¡¡ YA BASTA¡¡

P…perdón… estoy algo nervioso…

Pues siéntate y espérame… ¿quieres?- Ron dio media vuelta y se sentó…

Pues bien… neville ¿podrían ayudarnos?

Yo creo que si… les hare una cita, para mas tarde, en el salón de trelawney… a las ocho esta vacio ¿si?

Bien… ahí estaremos

Ah… por cierto… no deben decirle a nadie ok?- neville miro hacia todos lados y luego se dirigió nuevamente hacia Harry- podrían arruinarlo todo…

Bien…seremos discretos… nos vemos… adiós

Adiós…

El moreno camino en dirección a su amigo y le hizo una seña para que se pusiera de pie

Y??... y?... habla Harry … ¡QUE TE DIJO!

Nada…pero faltaremos a clase de pociones…

Por que…?

Por que vamos a ir a ver a algunas personas…

A… vale…- ron no entendía mucho… solo sabia de estos chicos.. los simuladores… pero ¿Qué harían ellos?

Y a la hora acordada…

Hola… -los chicos entraron al salón e hicieron la típica pregunta… -¿hay alguien aquí?

Pasen…- sintieron una voz desde adentro del salón… no podían ver nada, así que sacaron sus varitas

Quienes son ustedes? –Harry pregunto ansioso

Eso por ahora no importa… ustedes querían hablar con nosotros… o eso nos dijeron…- la habitación estaba a oscuras… solo las varitas de Harry y ron alumbraban el salón… estaban algo nerviosos no podían ver a los supuestos simuladores…no querían mostrarse… pero ron estaba seguro que los podrían ayudar… la pregunta era ¿como?...

Bueno… si… o sea … no… la verdad, es que queríamos que nos ayudaran con un problema… un problema con chicas...- Harry no asimilaba muy bien que tenia problemas con las chicas… dios… pudo una vez con voldemort y no se la podía con una chica¡¡

Pues.. hablen, cuéntenos en que los podemos ayudar- las voces eran distintas, habían distinguido ya, a lo menos unas tres diferentes- partamos con sus nombre y ¿Quiénes son las chicas a las que quieren conquistar? Esa es información primordial…

Bien… mi nombre es Harry Potter y el es mi amigo, ron weasley, somos de la casa de gryffindor y nos gustan unas chicas, ambas de esta casa…

Una se llama hermione granger¡es hermosa! … - ron había cambiado su cara normal… a una de verdadero baboso- pero… la verdad no se me quiera…

Con esa actitud no te podemos ayudar…- una voz se escucho de nuevo… pero ya la habían escuchado antes…

Discúlpenlo…bueno… a mi me gusta una chica llamada Ginny… Ginny weasley… - dijo Harry

Ah… que bien…Jejeje- dijeron las voces al mismo tiempo…

Pero ahora queremos saber dos cosas…- ron se había puesto serio

Si… dinos

Primero… ¿Cuánto nos va a salir este trabajito? –ron avanzo uno pasos

Pues… ya veremos al final… si quedan conformes nos pagan … si no… no lo hacen

Segundo… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Pues… ¿de veras quieres saberlo?

Si.. totalmente seguro – ron esta vez retrocedió…

Pues bien… somos tres…

Bien muéstrense- Harry agito su varita de derecha a izquierda

Somos nosotros¡¡¡

QUEEEE¡¡¡ - Harry y ron retrocedieron… ¿Quiénes eran estos misteriosos simuladores?

CONTINUARA….


	2. Plan de ellos y plan de ellas¡

Los Simuladores

_Esta historia no es mía y los personajes tampoco lo son__ y la historia original tampoco es mía, si no que es una s__erie argentina que me gusta mucho_

Cap. 2: El plan de ellos… El plan de ellas

Cuando la letra este en cursiva, es que están hablando por algún micrófono escondido muajajaja…

No… esto no es verdad… ¡si hubiese sabido que eran ustedes no vengo hasta acá a humillarme!- Ron se tomaba la cabeza a dos manos

¡ Ron donde me trajiste ¡sácame de aquí!- A Harry comenzaba a darle una crisis nerviosa

¡Ay por favor, ni que fuéramos monstruos! – Fred, George y Cedric, reían como si el mundo se fuese a acabar

USTEDES¡¡¡ USTEDES ME LAS PAGAN¡¡¡- Harry se abalanzo sobre Fred y, si no es por Cedric¡¡ Lo mata a golpes!!

Ya basta¡¡¡ - George entro en acción - ¡Nosotros los tratamos de ayudar y ustedes así lo pagan! – el silencio reino en la sala. Harry retrocedió y Ron bajo su varita, a pesar de todo, tenía razón.

Pues… la verdad, les debemos una disculpa

Si, y una buena – Cedric rió

Ok, no importa, ya veremos que pasa, por ahora debemos ayudar a estos chicos con su problema ¿no creen? - Fred tenia razón, por algo estaban ahí ¿no? - yo creo que lo que podemos hacer es….

_Mientras__, en otro lugar de hogwart__s__…_

Hacia horas que las chicas no salían de su dormitorio, a nadie le extrañaba de hermione quien, en los últimos días, se había comportado muy extraña, y como Ginny pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con ella, tampoco les extrañaba no verla. La verdad solo se les había visto en clases, y de ves en cuando en el comedor, pero, por alguna extraña razón, desaparecían misteriosamente cada vez que ron y Harry las estaban buscando o preguntaban por ellas…

No Ginny- hermione se paseaba de un lado a otro

¡Hermione te ves divina no te saques eso!- decía Ginny mientras hermione tiraba lejos un pendiente

Pero yo no estoy acostumbrada a usar esta… ¿ropa?

Si hermione, es "ropa" – Dijo Ginny en tono burlón

Pero, yo no…

Tu nada, la usas y punto¡a Ron le va a encantar!

No, mentira- hermione se ruborizo y sonrió coqueta y discretamente –aunque no se ve tan mal después de todo

¿Lo ves? A demás, no te hagas, si se que te gusto como se ve tu nueva apariencia

Pues la verdad, un poco, solo un poquito – dijo hermione tomando el pendiente que antes había tirado y ahora se ponía de nuevo

Jejeje si, un "poquito" – dijo Ginny mirándose al espejo

Pero tu no te quedas atrás ¿eh? Tu peinado ya no es el mismo y mas de ALGUIEN lo va a notar – dijo haciendo mucho énfasis en la palabra "alguien"

Pero yo no me ando bajando la falda y mas aun, yo lo reconozco – dijo Ginny mostrando tooooda su humildad… (¡)- pero ahora debemos bajar, hay que poner en practica el plan o ¿de que servirían estos nuevos looks? – las chicas rieron, o mejor dicho Ginny sonrió, hermione solo fingía. Si… le preocupaba la reacción de ron, antes había cambiado su peinado y el no lo había notado, recordó como había llorado esa tarde y una sonrisa escapo de su boca, tal vez, seria divertido ver la expresión de el, al verla así… habría que probar.

:::_...y en el gran comedor_:::

Bien chicos el plan conquisten a las chicas comienza a funcionar a las 15:00 ¿ok?

Si Cedric, no se porque pero le encanta decir eso – Fred y George (como siempre) reían

Cállense¡ yo estoy de acuerdo Cedric- Harry miro hacia todos lados – pero no podemos empezar si las chicas no llegan

Ya llegaron – La cara de todos se desfiguro completamente al ver el "new look" de ambas. Hermione, lucia una blusa negra, a rayas en las mangas, una mini falda de mezclilla unas medias a rayas, y unas zapatillas a dock con la vestimenta; además de su cabello suelto, y un poco de sombra para los ojos y gloss para los labios… Ginny por su parte vestía una blusita corta que dejaba ver su ombligo, unos jeans negros un tanto rasgados y unas hawaianas negras también, su cabello mostraba un corte escalonado con leves rizos en las puntas, las chicas se acercaron y saludaron

Hola chicos, - dijo Ginny -¿Qué hacen?

Nada…no hacemos nada, creo – dijo Harry tratando de salir del trance en el que había quedado luego de ver así a Ginny

Nada?… buuu… que aburridos – dijo hermione poniendo cara de niñita inocente - _ que estoy haciendo¡ esta no soy yo¡ - _pensó

Eh…eh…yo…yo…. Creo que estábamos haciendo…jugando…hablando…de …cosas…si¡ de cosas – ron retrocedía al tiempo que trataba de quitar la cara de baboso

Que? Habla claro ron, así no entiendo – dijo hermione jugando con su pelo al tiempo que miraba a Ginny…

Pues… chicos creo que hay que adelantar LA REUNION…AHORA¡- George noto como ambos no hacían caso del plan…tendría que recordárselos...

Minutos mas tarde…

Te lo dije Fred... no va a resultar esto…- Cedric se paseaba de un extremo al otro de la sala de menesteres

¡NO, NO, NO Y NO! - George entro a la sala – JAMAS NADIE NOS HABIA DICHO QUE LO DEJARAMOS HASTA AQUÍ¡COMENZAMOS ESTO Y TERMINAREMOS ESTO¿OK? - respiro y dijo – no comenzaremos a discutir ahora chicos… hablemos con ellos y listo

Nosotros queríamos disculparnos, rompimos el plan y la verdad lo sentimos mucho – ron y Harry entraron con cara de perrito abandonado

Esta bien, esta bien pero cambien esas caras, aparte de verse patéticos el mundo no se termino… ¿o si?

Pues no… pero es que se veían tan... tan… ¿distintas?

Pero no puedes negar que hermione se veía…puf¡ que bien que se veía… - George... te metes en mal territorio… jeje ¡

Ok¡ ok¡ ya entendí – ron se puso de pie – ya, ya, ya, si se que se veía divina y todo pero ¿Qué quieren? Soy idiota , lo asumo – se sentó enfurecido..no le gustaba que tocaran a su herms

Ron esta celoooooosoooooooo – Fred se sentó a l lado de su hermano hacerle suaves cosquillas en señal de juego

Si¡ esta celoso, ESTA CELOSO¡ ESTA CELOSO¡ RON ESTA CELOSO¡ - el resto de los simuladores gritaba por toda la sala…

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII¡¡¡¡¡ ESTOY CELOSOO¡¡¡¡ - Ron ya estaba un poco "enojadito" – por algo estoy aquí ¿o no?

Si... tiene razón ok, ustedes no han cumplido muy bien con el plan… recuerden, no sean babosos¡ deben darles aires de protección, no te idiotas¡

Ok…- los chicos respondían al tiempo que George les rociaba un poco de perfume "Armani" "_para la suerte_" había dicho

Pues bien que los tortolos empiecen a volar

¿Cuáles tortolos Cedric? No seas payaso – Fred sabia que eso molestaba mucho a Cedric

ES UNA EXPRESION¡¡¡¡

Ok, ok, no te enojes

Bien chicos están listos? – dijo Fred

Si capitán estamos listos ¡ - Contestaron los otros dos chico

Que es esto… - Harry miraba con cara de pobres patéticos éstos

No los escucho¡¡ - Fred continuaba con su "grito" de ¿guerra?

Esto es una broma verdad? – Ron miraba hacia todos lados

Pero que creen? Que cantamos esto por que si? Es para quitarles el nerviosismo¡¡¡ - los chicos no aguantaban la risa… las caras de ron y Harry eran para enmarcarlas

Bien… vayan ya – Cedric les dio un pequeño golpecito para que salieran de la sala de menesteres, llegaron al comedor y…

Al fin llegan - Ginny se sentó al lado de Harry

Pero que haces vestida así Ginny? – dijo ron al tiempo que tapaba a su hermana con la chaqueta

Ron, hay un baile de mascaras este sábado en hogsmade¿Por qué no invitas a hermione? – al mismo tiempo que Ginny decía esto , Ron se atoraba con un trozo de pan, hermione escupía su jugo, y Harry no atinaba a ayudar a ninguno de los dos

¿que¿dije algo malo?

_Ron__ ron aprovecha ¡invítala! Pero primero llámala aparte _

Hermione, podemos hablar? – dijo ron algo inseguro

Si ,si claro vamos afuera, volvemos al rato ok? Se cuidan- ambos salieron, y una vez solos Rodn dijo

Herms, yo

Desde cuando me dices herms? – hermione se ruborizó

Pues da lo mismo¿no te gusta?

Si¡ si me gusta es que me impresiono , nada mas

Ah… bueno tu, tu, tu, tuquieresiralbaileconmigo?

Que?

Que si quieres ir al baile con migo?

Ah, pues la verdad, no quería ir,

Ah, entonces no importa iré con otra

Pero, para que no vayas solo, voy contigo ¡

NO VOY A IR SOLO¡

_Ron cálmate¡ dile algo dulce, repite: pero estaría mejor yendo contigo_

Pero estaría mejor yendo contigo - Ron se ruborizó, no le había tomado el peso a lo que había dicho, sin embargo, era verdad, y no lo desmintió

Pues… siendo así, claro, claro que iré , ahora me voy a comer con Ginny, nos encontramos en la sala común, el sábado, a las 7:30

Bien hermione¡ no te arrepentirás¡¡

_Dale un beso…_

Que¡ no puedo hacer eso¡

Hacer que?- hermione no entendía

Nada, nada herms – Ron no sabia que hacer, si… quería besarla, pero ¿Qué haría ella?

_No la beses de una, idiota¡ dile que la ropa nueva le sienta bien¡_

Hermione, esa ropa…

Que tiene? – hermione se alarmo

Se… se…. Se te ve bien, te ves guapísima¡ - dijo y cerro muy fuerte los ojos

Gra…gracias…- dijo y bajo la vista

_Ahora Ron¡ Ahora¡ bésala¡¡¡_

Ron se acerco suave mente y…. ¿Qué habrá hecho¿la habrá besado?

CONTINUARA

Hola ¡

Gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, y les pido mil disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en publicar…

También 1000 disculpas por las faltas de ortografía y si no había puesto eso de que "_los personajes no son míos… bla, bla_" era por que creía que lo daban por echo, el titulo, lo mismo… Jejeje

Bueno, dejen reviews¡¡¡

Bye

Cuídense

Sanae Weasley


End file.
